Familia
by Ledayy
Summary: muchos los llaman criminales, traidores, shinobis rango S, pero yo los llamo...mi familia
1. La casa nueva

La verdad, este fanfic no se por qué lo escribí, será por lo que ha pasado, será por la necesidad de amor familiar, no se, esto lo considero algo raro, después de todo, Akatsuki es una organización sin corazón, no una familia amorosa, que me ocurre, no sé, tal vez sea la epidemia que hay en mi país, no sé que sea, pero lo que yo deseo en verdad es expresarme, hoy, al despertar y enterarme que la enfermedad estaba cerca de mi estado, no sé, empecé a imaginar, imaginar que Akatsuki era mi familia, que corría y los despertaba a todos corriendo y gritando: "la influenza se acerca", no sé, creo que por lo visto no sé nada, pero me imagino, si Akatsuki fuera una familia, y una que se quisiera y claro tuviera sus discusiones y todo, pero seria una familia, mi familia, no sé, no me lo imagino, bueno si me lo imagino pero se ve muy…raro…pues no sé si les guste el fanfic, pero si no les gusta, al menos me expresé, esta familia está inspirada en la mía…

-_bueno, les escribiré de mi familia ¡si!_

**-oye, también es mi familia**

_-no te metas Mía_

**-yo me meto si quiero**

_-pero yo no quiero, ¡¡Carolina!!_

-que quieren 

_-Mía me está molestando_

-Mía, ¿Por qué molestas a Minatsuki?

**-ella empezó**

_-claro que no_

-ya basta las dos, esta historia nos incluye a todas, todas somos la misma escritora, solo que como ella es tripolar, estamos nosotras, Minatsuki la menor y la parte divertida, Mía la de en medio y la normal, y yo Carolina, la mayor y mas madura

_-si bueno, esta es NUESTRA familia_

**-sí, disfruten la historia**

-si, y dejen sus comentarios...

* * *

A continuación describiré como serán los personajes en esta historia y de paso diré que estos personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto y le agradecería que no me demandara…

Minatsuki: es una chica de 16 años, bonita, y amante de la música, pero se vio obligada a convivir con los Akatsuki a quienes considera su familia

Pein: Minatsuki lo admira mucho, es como un "´padre" para ella, el es a veces quien tiene que consolar a Minatsuki junto con Deidara.

Konan: Minatsuki la considera su "madre" aunque no comparten los mismos gustos, a veces logran estar muy unidas

Deidara: es el mejor amigo de Minatsuki, antes lo consideraba su hermano, pero luego, empezó a sentir algo mas por el…

Sasori: es el maestro de Minatsuki y Deidara, aunque siempre se la vive sermoneándolos, casi siempre tiene razón en sus consejos

Kisame: es un gran amigo de Minatsuki, lo considera como su "tío", debido al parecido con el que alguna vez fue su verdadero pariente, le ayuda mucho y se lleva muy bien con ella.

Itachi: es el emo de la familia, no quiere mucho a Minatsuki y a veces la molesta mucho, las peleas son muy frecuentes con ella y Hidan.

Tobi: es considerado el niño en la familia, quiere mucho a Minatsuki y la considera su "hermana mayor"

Kakuzu: es el amargado de su familia, es constantemente molestado por Minatsuki y Deidara quienes le dicen "abuelo Kakuzu"

Hidan: se cree el galán de toda la familia, molesta mucho a Sasori y Deidara, pero se muestra interesado en Minatsuki, pero es rechazado siempre

Zetsu: es la mascota de la casa, Pein insiste en que duerma afuera, pero Minatsuki y Kisame dejan que duerma adentro siempre

* * *

Capitulo 1 "nueva casa"

-¿esta es la nueva casa?-pregunte mirando la estructura de 2 pisos

-si Minatsuki esta

-Líder, ¿Por qué eligieron esta casa?

-por que era barata-dijo Kakuzu mientras entraba

-solo por eso, ustedes están locos

-pero somos tus locos-dijo Deidara entrando

-que consuelo

-no te sientas mal, ya veras, todo estará bien-dijo Kisame mientras entraba

-es fácil para ustedes decirlo

-no lo es-dijo Konan-yo tampoco quería venir

-pero tenias que venir-dijo Hidan entrando a la casa

-¿no hay otra forma?

-si la hay-dijo Itachi- duerme en el patio con Zetsu

-cállate emo

-Minatsuki, ¿Qué te dije de llamar emo a Itachi?-dijo Sasori

-que no lo haga-dijo Minatsuki agachando la cabeza

-Minatsuki san-dijo Tobi

-¿Qué pasa Tobi?

-Minatsuki san puede jugar con Tobi

-después Tobi, te lo prometo

-¡¡siiiiii, wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

-¿Dónde está Zetsu?-dijo Pein

-allí líder

Zetsu entro corriendo a la casa, la casa era grande, de dos pisos, abajo tenia una sala y una cocina, arriba tenía 11 cuartos, parecía un orfanato, de hecho, había sido un orfanato

-chicos, esta es la nueva casa-dijo Pein

-líder

-si Minatsuki

-creo que la casa se caerá en cualquier segundo

-solo necesita pintura, yo, Konan y Zetsu pintaremos la sala y cocina, cada quien pinta su cuarto

Todos subieron las escaleras, había 11 cuartos, dos a los lados y 9 en el pasillo, lo único que se podía ver del segundo piso era el pasillo con las 9 puertas, los cuartos se repartieron así, el primer cuarto de izquierda a derecha eran, Pein, Deidara, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame y Minatsuki, Minatsuki pintó su cuarto de color rosa, con un cielo estrellado en el techo, tenia en un librero sus libros, y una cómoda para su ropa, y un escritorio para sus papeles de las historia que escribía, solo describiré el cuarto de Deidara, pintado de color blanco con un escritorio y con muchas figuras de arcilla, en la parte de en medio del 1 piso estaba un piano, pintaron de color amarillo la cocina y de color rojo la sala, al final del día, ya la casa no se parecía a la de la mañana, ahora estaba un poco más hermosa, en la noche, Minatsuki escucho un ruido, salió de su habitación y vio a Kisame afuera

-Kisame senpai, ¿escucho ese ruido?

-si Minatsuki lo escuche

Minatsuki se acercó a Kisame pero en ese momento se ollo una risa macabra, Minatsuki saltó a los brazos de Kisame, Kisame se sonrojo, ya que Minatsuki era bonita y estaba en sus brazos abrazándolo

-Kisame senpai, ¿Qué es eso?

-n-no lo sé-dijo Kisame agachando la cabeza para que Minatsuki no notara su sonrojo

-vamos a la sala a ver que es-dijo Minatsuki bajando de los brazos de Kisame

Minatsuki bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala, Kisame fue al patio trasero para ver si había algo, pero cuando Kisame salió, la puerta se cerro, estaba lloviendo y rápidamente se lleno de lodo, intentó entrar y se vio obligado a entrar por la cocina, en la sala estaban todos los demás, cuando Minatsuki se reunió con ellos se escucho una voz que gritó

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-no queremos-dijo Kakuzu-pagamos por la casa

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-no nos iremos-dijo Minatsuki, cuando volteo notó que no estaba Kisame-¿Qué le hiciste a Kisame senpai?

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-RESPONDEME, ¿DONDE ESTA?

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-DIME DONDE ESTA

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

En ese momento de las sombras apareció una figura, todos gritaron fuertemente, pero la sombra, acabo siendo Kisame lleno de lodo

-Kisame senpai

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-deja de molestar

-¿qué podemos hacer?-dijo Pein

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-no nos dejará en paz-dijo Itachi

-vamos a dormir-dijo Deidara

Todos fueron a dormir y dejaron a la voz hablando sola

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

A la mañana siguiente Pein y Sasori estaban buscando un caza fantasmas

-aquí hay algo-dijo Sasori-dice Marcos Pejo, gran caza fantasmas, quien resolvió el caso de canitas, creo que el servirá líder-Sasori tomó el teléfono y llamó al caza fantasmas

-bueno, quiero que venga a cazar un fantasma

_-primero necesito una prueba de que hay un fantasma_

Sasori alzó el teléfono para que escuchara los gritos del fantasma

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!_

-_creo que si hay un fantasma voy para alla…_

Inmediatamente tocaron la puerta, Pein abrió y vio a un hombre bajito lleno de aparatos que decían "solo úsese para cazar fantasmas"

-voy a cazar ese fantasma-dijo el hombre

Fin

* * *

bueno este fue el capitulo 2, no se pierdan el siguiente, sayonara...


	2. El caza fantasmas

_Bueno cabe aclarar que lo que paso en este capítulo con Kisame fue algo que soñé, y no sé por qué si yo amo a Deidara, pero total, ya verán en el episodio 3, no se lo pierdan_

**Si, léanlo, espero que les guste**

Si, adiós… 

_**a si, perdón por la ortografía…**_

_-Naruto no es mío_

**-es de Masashi Kishimoto**

-y perdón Carlos Trejo

_-a sí, y lo mas importante, en este fanfic, aun no tengo una relacion con Deidara, aun somos solo amigos, pero eso podria cambiar..._

* * *

Familia

Capitulo 2 "el caza fantasmas"

-voy a cazar ese fantasma-dijo el hombre

-¿usted es Marcos Pejo?-dijo Pein acercándose al hombre que era muy, muy, muy chaparro, media como 1 metro 20 a algo así

-sí, ¿por?

-no por nada

Marcos entró a la casa, al entrar volteo a ver toda la casa, vio a Sasori en la sala, Tobi y Zetsu en la cocina, cuando vio a Zetsu le dijo a Pein

-vaya, creo que no necesitan un caza fantasmas, necesitan un jardinero

-no diga eso-dijo Pein-es muy sensible

-¿Por qué me odian todos?-dijo Zetsu

-no se preocupe Zetsu san, yo si lo quiero-dijo Tobi abrazando a Zetsu

-suéltame Tobi-prefiero que me odien

Zetsu se va al jardín y deja a Tobi solo

-Zetsu san, no huya, Tobi es buen chico, el no está enfermo

-muy bien-dijo Marcos- en mis 2 minutos aquí, eh llegado a una conclusión

-¿Cuál señor?-dijo Sasori

-que todos ustedes están locos

-no diga eso-dijo Pein- aun no conoce a los demás

-es cierto, pero creo que no habrá diferencia, tengo que conocerlos para saber que hiso enojar al fantasma

-muy bien, los llamaré, ¡¡BAJEN BOLA DE FLOJOS!!

-¿Qué quiere líder?-dijo Kisame

-¿ahora qué pasó?, ¿no encuentra a su novia Konan?-dijo Kakuzu

-vengan, necesito que conozcan a alguien-dijo Pein

Todos bajaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón

-muy bien veaaaaa, órale, no sabía que había chicas tan lindas-dijo Marcos viendo Konan y Minatsuki

-no se emocione-dijo Pein-Konan es mi novia y Minatsuki es menor de edad

-y que

-como que "y que", no sea un pervertido

-bueno, bueno, sigamos al verlos no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué un fantasma los quería espantar, más bien creo que ustedes son los que lo espantan a él

-ya no esté jugando-dijo Sasori-esto es serio, ese fantasma ya nos tiene artos

-mmmmmmmmm, tal vez, sea por celos

-¿Cómo que por celos?-pregunto Pein mientras se sentaba con los demás akatsukis

-no es novedad-dijo Marcos-que un fantasma confundido se enamore de una chica que se parece a la que una vez amo, confundiéndola, tal vez este sea el caso, díganme chicas, ¿Quién de ustedes notó la voz primero?

-yo no fui-dijo Konan-Pein kun fue a mi habitación ya que dijo que había escuchado voces, yo no las escuche hasta que…Minatsuki llego a la sala

Todos voltearon a ver a Minatsuki

-Minatsuki-dijo Pein-¿Cómo notaste la voz?

-lo note después de que un rayo me despertó, entonces al escuchar la voz salí de mi cuarto, afuera estaba Kisame fui con él y le pregunté si había escuchado la voz, entonces un rayo cayó y me asustó, di un salto y estaba en los brazos de Kisame, cuando voltee a ver su rostro el no me dejo verlo

Todos voltearon a ver a Kisame que estaba totalmente rojo

-creo que fue eso lo que hizo enojar al fantasma-dijo Marcos

-espere-dijo Minatsuki-está diciendo que el fantasma cree que Kisame y yo…

-sí, eso dije

El rostro de Minatsuki cambio, pero no se puso rojo, tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa

-cómo es posible que creyera eso

-yo sé porque Minatsuki-dijo Kisame levantándose y acercándose a ella-porque yo…

La frase de Kisame se vio interrumpida por un grito del fantasma

_-¡¡aléjate de ella!!, ¡¡no permitiré que la toques!!_

-creo que eso lo resuelve-dijo Marcos-tendremos que dársela al fantasma

-¡¡primero muerto!!-grito Deidara levantándose

-Deidara-dijo Sasori-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

El rostro de Deidara se volvió rojo

_-¡¡largo de aquí!!_

El fantasma tiro un candelabro de la casa y separo a los akatsukis, Minatsuki y Kisame de un lado y los demás del otro, el suelo se movió y llevo a Minatsuki y Kisame al sótano, cerrando la puerta con llave

-¡Minatsuki!-gritó Deidara intentando abrir la puerta

-tranquilos-dijo Marcos-los sacarán, mientras tanto yo, Sasori y Pein intentaremos enfrentar al fantasma

Marcos, Sasori y Pein se fueron a buscar en la casa donde se hallaba el fantasma, mientras los demás se dedicaban a intentar abrir la puerta

Mientras tanto, dentro del sótano…

-no, no se abre-dijo Minatsuki después de intentar abrir la puerta

-déjame intentar-dijo Kisame apartando a Minatsuki

Kisame golpeo la puerta, pero esta no se abrió

-tendremos que esperar a que los demás la abran desde afuera-dijo Minatsuki

-eso creo

Kisame se sentó al lado de Minatsuki para esperar, en ese momento Minatsuki recordó lo que le iba a decir Kisame

-Kisame senpai

-si Minatsuki

-¿qué era lo que me quería decir?

El rostro de Kisame se tornó rojo de nuevo, se acercó a Minatsuki, tomó su mano, y le dijo

-la verdad…es que yo…yo…yo te amo

Minatsuki se sonrojo por lo que le dijo Kisame, Kisame se empezó a acercar a ella, Minatsuki estaba en shock, veía como se acercaba su senpai a ella, está confundida, sintió que los labios de Kisame rozaban a los suyos, ella, en el fondo no quería besarlo, lo veía como su senpai, no como su novio, Kisame unió sus labios a los de Minatsuki, ella cerró los ojos, no era su primer beso, ya había besado a otros chicos antes, pero nunca a alguien tan mayor, y menos a alguien que consideraba su senpai, correspondió al beso, pensando que así le gustaría, pero no fue así, ella no amaba a Kisame, no quería besarlo, intentó separarse para respirar, Kisame intentó verla a los ojos, pero ella desvió la vista, no quería verlo, Kisame se sentó a su lado hasta que los demás abrieron la puerta, Deidara fue corriendo con Minatsuki, la vio muy triste y con la mirada perdida

-Minatsuki, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no contestó y se fue a su habitación, Deidara la siguió, ella cerró la puerta antes de que entrara, los demás se quedaron viendo a Kisame pensando

"_¿Qué pudo haberle hecho?"_

Kisame no dijo nada y se fue de allí

Mientras tanto con Marcos, Pein y Sasori

-ya casi llegamos-dijo Marcos mientras subían al ático

Al entrar vieron un niño, un niño de unos 10 años con muchos aparatos, Pein y Sasori atraparon al niño, Marcos examinó todo su material, el material controlaba la casa y emitía una voz grave como la del fantasma

-con que tu-dijo Pein-tu chiquillo mal criado fuiste el que hizo esto

-ustedes empezaron-dijo el chico-¿Por qué se tenían que mudar?, estaba muy feliz aquí jugando hasta que llegaron y ya no pude jugar aquí

-¿solo por eso?-dijo Sasori-pudiste habernos pedido permiso para poder jugar aquí

-enserio, lo siento, perdón, me llamo Keiji, no le digan a mi mamá

-no le diremos, a cambio de que le pagues al caza fantasmas

-hecho

Así el problema del fantasma se solucionó, pero uno nuevo surgió, el problema de Minatsuki con Kisame apenas iniciaba…

* * *

bueno ese fue el episodio, en el siguiente inicia un romance y no, no es el de Minatsuki y Kisame, como dije, Minatsuki no ama a Kisame


	3. Mas que amigos

_-hola, esto es lo último que escribiré en un tiempo, no desesperen, pronto continuaré_

**-si no vemos**

-disfruten el fanfic

_-Naruto no es mío_

**-es de Masashi Kishimoto**

-no me demande

* * *

Familia

Capítulo 3 "más que amigos"

Así el problema del fantasma se solucionó, pero uno nuevo surgió, el problema de Minatsuki con Kisame apenas iniciaba…

-Minatsuki abre la puerta por favor-dijo Deidara intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación de Minatsuki

Minatsuki no respondió, así que Deidara sacó una tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo y la pasó por la cerradura de la habitación, la puerta se abrió al instante y Deidara entró, vio a Minatsuki acostada en la cama, con la cara a la pared

-¿Qué te ocurre Minatsuki?

-no quiero hablar de eso

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no es importante

Mientras tanto abajo…

-con que ese condenado chiquillo era el que era el fantasma-dijo Hidan molesto

-sí, y lo siento mucho, lo mejor es que me valla, mi mamá me debe estar buscando

Keiji se fue de la casa, resultó ser el vecino de enfrente de la casa, al igual que Marcos el caza fantasmas, cuando cerraron la puerta Zetsu les dijo

-muy bien, el niño era el fantasma, pero tenemos otro problema

-¿Cuál?-dijeron Pein y Sasori

-el problema con Minatsuki-dijo Itachi

Kisame había estado viendo al suelo todo el tiempo, se sentía muy avergonzado

-¿Qué paso con ella?-dijo Sasori

-por que no le preguntas a Kisame-dijo Konan

-¿Kisame?, ¿Por qué a Kisame?

-cuando entramos al sótano-dijo Kakuzu-Minatsuki estaba sentada al lado de Kisame, con la vista al suelo, cuando le preguntamos qué pasó, ella se fue sin decir nada

-¿Qué le pasa a Minatsuki Kisame?-preguntó Sasori

-fui un idiota, no debí decirle eso

-¿Qué cosa Kisame?-preguntó el marionetista cada vez más interesado por saber que pasó

-yo…le dije mis sentimientos, que la amo…la besé…pero ella no me quiso, y lo peor fue que…creo que se molestó

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?¡-gritó Sasori, el corrió a la habitación de Minatsuki, vio que Deidara estaba allí y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no es importante?-dijo Deidara sentándose en la cama

-por qué no lo es

-Minatsuki, eres mi amiga, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

-Deidara…tengo miedo

-¿Por qué tienes miedo Minatsuki?

-Kisame…me besó

Deidara sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le caía encima, Kisame, ¿Cómo había sido capaz?, Minatsuki al ya no escuchar la voz de Deidara se levantó y se sentó a su lado

-Deidara, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Deidara no respondió, se dedicó a mirar el suelo

-Dei, ¿qué te ocurre?

Minatsuki tomo la mano de Deidara, el escondió el rostro para que Minatsuki no notara su sonrojo

-na-nada, Minatsuki, no ocurre nada, solo que no puedo creer que Kisame te besara

-yo no quería besarlo, yo no lo amo

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Deidara tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero ¿Cómo decirle a Minatsuki?, ¿Cómo decirle que él la amaba después de lo que pasó con Kisame?, en ese momento Sasori entró en la habitación ya que no había escuchado sus voces por mucho rato.

-Minatsuki, puedo hablar contigo

-claro maestro

Deidara salió de la habitación y fue a la sala con los demás akatsukis

-¿Qué ocurre maestro?

-ya sé lo que ocurrió con Kisame

-ah, eso, no es muy importante

-Minatsuki, tal vez parezca que no es importante, pero hay alguien a quien le importa mucho

-¿Quién?

-Deidara

-¿Deidara?

-sí, cuando le contaste lo que pasó, le afectó

-¿pero por qué?

-eso lo debes descubrir tú

Sasori salió de la habitación, Minatsuki se quedó sentada pensando en que debía hacer, después de pensarlo, se levantó decidida a hablar con Deidara, mientras tanto los demás hablaban con Kisame

-¿Por qué Kisame?-dijo Itachi

-no es obvio, ya me di cuenta que no me ama

-me doy cuenta también-dijo Itachi

Itachi se sentó al lado de Kisame para consolarlo, tomó su mano, Kisame levantó el rostro y vio a los ojos a Itachi

-no dejes que eso te afecte Kisame

-gracias Itachi, lo haré

Mientras tanto con Minatsuki y Deidara

Deidara se encontraba encima de un árbol viendo al cielo, Minatsuki llegó y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué te ocurre Dei?

-no me ocurre nada

-dime la verdad-dijo Minatsuki tomando la mano de Deidara, él bajó rostro para que no viera su sonrojo, Minatsuki puso su otra mano en la mejilla de Deidara, él alzó el rostro y Minatsuki pudo ver su sonrojo

-Deidara, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Minatsuki. No debes saberlo, después de lo que pasó

-no me importa lo que pasó, dime

-Minatsuki yo…yo te…te amo

El rostro de Minatsuki se sonrojo, vio a los ojos a Deidara, con su otra mano tomó la otra mejilla de Deidara y acercó su rostro al de él, sus labio se rozaban, le susurró

-yo…yo también te amo

Minatsuki unió sus labios a los de Deidara, ese beso fue totalmente diferente al de Kisame, era más cálido y dulce, los dos cerraron los ojos querían disfrutar de cada momento, se separaron minutos después por falta de oxígeno, bajaron del árbol y volvieron a besarse, Sasori se asomó por la ventana y los vio, después fue con los demás y dijo

-creo que no habrá problema con Minatsuki

Minatsuki y Deidara entraron a la casa, subieron a la habitación de ella, comenzaron a besarse, Minatsuki pasó sus manos por la espalda de Deidara, sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, sus lenguas se tocaban, cuando se separaron para respirar, escucharon la voz de Konan que decir

-¡la cena esta lista!

Se vieron obligados a bajar para que Konan ni nadie más lo buscara arriba, ahora era diferente el ambiente, Kisame lo seguía viendo como un consejero pero ya no le tenía tanta confianza, y Deidara, ya no era más su amigo, se había convertido en su novio…

Al día siguiente

-Minatsuki, Deidara despierten, es su primer día de escuela-dijo Pein despertándolos

Se alistaron para la escuela desayunaron y se fueron, aunque Deidara ya debía estar en universidad, tendría que hacer 2 y 3 de prepa con Minatsuki ya que había perdido 3 años, subieron al autobús escolar y llegaron a la escuela, era muy grande, era primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, subieron al último piso, en el tendrían su primer día de clases…

Fin

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado sayonara…


	4. Encuentro

Perdón por tardarme, solo diré algo

Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto

A sí, lean el comentario de abajo cuando terminen de leer

* * *

Familia

Capitulo 4 "Encuentro"

"_el primer día, el primer día"_

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Minatsuki, era su primer día en esa escuela y estaba sumamente nerviosa, Sasori fue a dejarlos a la escuela, la clase tenía 46 alumnos sin contar a Deidara y Minatsuki, tenían varios maestros, tuvieron 4 clases antes del recreo, la maestra que mas quiso Minatsuki fue Sekitsu Jikino, su profesora de ciencias, en su clase tuvieron que presentarse frente a toda la clase, cuando llego el turno de Minatsuki, muchos niños tenían preguntas

-¿de dónde eres?, noté que te mudaste a unas casas de la mía-dijo un niño llamado Hitoru

-yo…pues…la verdad no sé muy bien donde vivía

-¿Cómo no sabes?

-la verdad nunca me dejaron ver donde estaba

-¿tienes hermanos?-pregunto otro niño llamado Rukimo

-pues…es solo una familia adoptiva

-¿tienes novio?-pregunto un niño que se había quedado viendo a Minatsuki desde que entro en el salón (se llamaba Keshi)

-si tengo, y no me veas así

En la hora del receso Deidara y Minatsuki salieron juntos, allí Minatsuki conoció sus 3 mejores amigas, Litsumo, Kireti, Nimiko, Deidara se hizo amigo de los 3 niños que hicieron preguntas a Minatsuki, cuando sonó el timbre de salida Minatsuki estaba con sus 3 amigas esperando a Deidara, en ese momento llegó Sasori

-Sasori sensei

-Minatsuki, ¿Dónde está Deidara?

-no debe tardar

En ese momento Minatsuki volteo y logró ver a Deidara entre toda la gente que estaba, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se dirigiera hacía donde se encontraba, Deidara vio la mano de Minatsuki y fue para allá

-ya me vio Sasori sensei, viene para acá

Sasori parecía estar muy distraído ese día, lo cual extraño mucho a Minatsuki, en ese momento Deidara llego con sus amigos, todos se fueron caminando a sus casa, hasta que solo quedó un amigo de Deidara, quien vivía muy cerca de la casa de Minatsuki y Deidara, cuando llegaron a la puerta Tobi salió de la puerta y se arrojo a Deidara

-¡senpai, senpai, que bueno que ya regreso!

-¡quítate Tobi!, ¡sabes que odio que hagas eso!

Tobi se quito de encima de Deidara

-lo siento senpai…Tobi es un buen chico

-Tobi te dije que no salieras-dijo Konan tomando a Tobi de la oreja

Minatsuki y Deidara se despidieron de Hitoru y entraron a la casa, dejaron sus cosas en un sillón para subirlas después, y se sentaron en la mesa para comer

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Konan

-bien, no pasó mucho-dijo Deidara

-y díganme, ¿tienen clases separadas?

-no

-vaya, vaya, ¿todo el día juntos?

-¿Qué insinúa maestro?

-nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que insinúo algo?

-ya olvidemos esto-dijo Pein-ya empiecen a comer

Todos hicieron caso y comenzaron a comer, el silencio fue interrumpido por Tobi

-y…nadie le preguntara a Tobi lo que hizo hoy

-me vale…

-dei, no digas cosas así en la mesa-dijo Konan

-bueno, bueno, la verdad Tobi, no nos interesa lo que hiciste hoy

-Tobi fue a explorar el patio, y se encontró una hormiga

-bueno Tobi, basta de hablar y termina tus verduras-dijo Konan

-pero a Tobi no le gustan las verduras

Después de que al fin Tobi termino sus verduras…

-gracias por la comida-dijo Kisame mientras se levantaba

-Ki-Kisame senpai, ¿puedo hablar con usted?-preguntó Minatsuki

-he…está bien

Minatsuki y Kisame salieron al patio trasero para que los demás no oyeran su conversación

-¿Qué le ocurre senpai?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-está muy distante de mi

-pensé que te gustaría que estuviera distante

-Kisame senpai, ya olvide lo que pasó, esto le afecta más a usted que a mi

-entonces no te molesta mi presencia

-para nada, me molesta que usted no me quiera hablar

-¿por qué me hablas de usted?

-no sé, ya me acostumbre

Kisame y Minatsuki regresaron a la casa y todos empezaron a ver la televisión, como hacían todas las noches, pero en el ambiente parecía haber tensión, y no por lo de Minatsuki y Kisame, si no por otra cosa, al parecer Itachi estaba algo extraño, después de que apagaron la televisión Kisame fue con Itachi

-Itachi san, ¿Qué le ocurre?

-nada Kisame

-dime…por favor Itachi san

-es que no puedo

-dime

-Kisame no insistas

-dime Itachi kun

-yo…vi a mi hermano hoy

-¡¿Qué?!

-si, y dijo, después de sus insultos…

_Flash back_

_-¡Itachi!, ¿Dónde tienen a Minatsuki?_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-no te hagas el que no sabe, por ella vinimos aquí a este extraño mundo paralelo_

_-no sé donde esta_

_-no somos tan tontos, de que otra forma llegarían aquí, si no es por Minatsuki _

_Itachi vio a los ojos a Sasuke, lo había atrapado_

_-tal y como esperaba de ti hermanito, pero no obtendrás respuestas de mí, eso lo debes descubrir tú_

_-idiota, eso es lo que intento_

_-esfuérzate más hermano_

_Itachi le dio la espalda a Sasuke _

_-creo que deberías hablar con ella directamente_

_Y dicho esto se fue_

_Fin flash back_

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Kisame

-decirle a los demás

Itachi y Kisame fueron a donde estaban los demás y después de contarles lo que paso, Minatsuki se levantó y dijo

-si ellos quieren verme, pues me verán

Con Sasuke y Naruto

-Sasuke kun, ¿Qué te dijo Itachi?

-nada, solo que debemos hablar personalmente con ella

-pero ¿Dónde está?

-en una secundaria a unas cuadras, mañana iremos y hablaremos con ella

-entonces-dijo Gaara metiéndose en la conversación (debo mencionar que estaban en ese lugar: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara y Hinata)-ella está aquí ¿cierto?

-es correcto Gaara-le respondió Sasuke

-tenemos que recuperarla

-lo único que quiere Gaara kun-dijo Sakura-es que Minatsuki vuelva a ser su novia

-eso no es cierto-dijo Gaara sonrojándose-esos malditos de akatsuki se la llevaron y yo la liberare porque soy su amigo

-claro, lo que tu digas

-Na-Naruto kun

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-crees que encontremos a Minatsuki

-creo que sí, conociéndola estará ansiosa de volver con nosotros

-pero-dijo Sasuke-conociendo su familia

-solo su padre es malo Sasuke

-malo, eso no es malo, intentar matar a su hija y que ella se viera obligada a estar mucho tiempo con una familia adoptiva por miedo a que la mate su padre no es malo, Naruto eso no tiene nombre

-aún así, ella siempre ha tenido luz en su interior no sombras

-dile eso a "ellos"

-"ellos" no son ella en realidad

-quien sabe, tenemos que estar seguros

-Sasuke, no puedo creer que dudes de Minatsuki, ella es la persona muy buena, incapaz de traicionarnos

-no podemos confiar en nadie, debes saberlo Naruto

-pero ella es Minatsuki

-creo que no te puedo hacer cambiar de parecer, no discutiré contigo

Sasuke se dirigió a su recamara y Naruto se quedo en la sala con los demás

-no, ella es incapaz de traicionarnos

Al días siguiente a la salida de la escuela

-no debe tardar-dijo Sasuke

Y así fue, Minatsuki salió de la escuela y camino hacía el jardín, sus amigas se acercaron sus amigas

-¿no vienes Minatsuki?-le preguntó Litsumo

-no, luego me voy

Las 3 chicas se fueron, y después de que casi no quedaban niños, Sasuke y los demás se acercaron, las miradas y Minatsuki y los demás ninjas se cruzaron…

Fin

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capitulo, si piensan que esta medio raro, ya que el principio parece escrito por otra mano, es porque lo escribí en diferentes días, y como todo este tiempo he estado practicando mi escritura puede parecer eso, pero bueno, si no lo notaron díganme, y si lo notaron también díganme, y la razón por la que no cambie el principio era para que pudieran notar como he cambiado o como no he cambiado mucho.

Regresando a lo del capítulo, los dejaré en suspenso, adiós…


End file.
